wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ogri'la
| quartermaster = Jho'nass | tabard= Ogri'la_Tabard.png }} Ogri'la is a community of Blade's Edge ogres who have transcended beyond their brutish nature - and the domination of the gronn - to achieve enlightenment, aided by the powerful influence of the Apexis Crystals. They are in battle with the forces of the Burning Legion, seeking to claim the Apexis Crystals for themselves, and the Black Dragonflight. They are aided by the Sha'tari Skyguard and by adventurers who overthrew Gruul the Dragonkiller's sons, ending their control over the ogre clans of Blade's Edge. The concept of Ogri'la is based on the fictional valley of Shangri-La, which in turn is based on the mystical city of Shambhala in Buddhist tradition. Patch Info "The Ogre plateau of enlightenment opens to those who prove their worth in Blade's Edge Mountains. Level 70 players will be able to help the Ogres of Ogri'la battle invading forces and engage in new and exciting quests, such as a repeatable and ever popular bombing-run, this time using your own flying mount but with a dangerous twist! Featuring tons of new quests, the Ogri'la faction, 5-person bosses, and rare and epic items, Ogri'la is a place we're hoping all will aspire to enter." (World of Warcraft Under-Development Page, for patch 2.1.0) Location Ogri'la is situated on a plateau near the western edge of the Blade's Edge Mountains, west of Sylvanaar, between Forge Camp Terror and Forge Camp Wrath. It is only accessible by a flying mount or flight form. Reputation Players start out with Ogri'la. Rewards Note that all faction items require while the and items also require . Apexis Shards are gathered from the environment, looted from mobs, and received as rewards for most daily quests in the zone. Apexis Crystals drop from the summoned dragons and demons in the zone; they are elite mobs requiring 35 shards to summon and recommend having 5 players to defeat. Reputation rewards Faction items sold by Jho'nass: Depleted items "Depleted" items will sometimes drop from mobs and the Shartuul event. These items, when combined with 50 , gain sockets, stats, or effects. The upgraded items are all bind on equip, so they can be traded or sold to other players. Note that the depleted items, though many already have stats, cannot be equipped. Other rewards Gathering a scale from each of the dragons (Rivendark, Obsidia, Furywing, and Insidion) allows you to create a . This is a bind on pickup cloak with a random suffix, with stats in the "+27 stamina and +18 to two other attributes" range. If you get a suffix that you're not interested in, you may trade in your cloak for an at the Skyguard Outpost. Completing A Special Thank You rewards an which can contain: * * * * * * Bash'ir Landing Raid Once every two hours, a group of Skyguard will launch an attack from the Skyguard base at Ogri'la to Bash'ir Landing. The remaining time for the attack can be determined by talking to the gnome at the landing pad. Once the attack is underway, several Skyguard NPCs will engage the mobs at Bash'ir landing, and a series of NPC vendors will appear. The items provided by the vendors increase in quality as the attack is maintained, until eventually the entire area is wiped out by a large number of elite attackers. The Aether-tech Assistant appears after defeating the Bash'ir Flesh Fiend. He sells flasks for 10 Apexis Shards each. A group of about 5 is recommended for this phase. * * * * The Aether-tech Adept appears after defeating 3 Elite siege towers. The siege towers launch AoEs at the NPCs and players; a large group (perhaps a raid of 25?) is recommended to clear this one, but it may be possible to get the gems with a smaller group, if you buy quickly and then wipe. A pug raid on Earthen Ring (RP Server) managed to barely complete the entire event with 28 people. A well organized guild raid using voice chat could probably do it with 18-20 people. The final wave is extremely difficult. The final wave appears shortly after the siege towers have been destroyed and contains a powerful boss mob called The Grand Collector that splits into three at some point during the fight and has some very nasty aoe spells. The Adept sells these rare-quality gems for 40 Apexis Shards each: The Aether-tech Master appears upon completion of the event. The Master sells Meta Gems, Geodes and Accelerator Modules: The Metamorphosis Geodes are evidently like bags and can contain a random blue armor piece. The small geodes cost 3 and the large geodes require 4. These seem to contain a very nice high quality blue armor piece. Additionally, the accelerator modules can be purchased for 35 shards. These can be used on the small rods that stick up from the ground near the long tunnels of rings on Bash'ir Landing. These are rather buggy at the moment, so be sure that no mobs are in the tunnel, or about to enter the tunnel when you use the controls or the summoned boss could bug and despawn. Summoned harbingers drop an apexis crystal and a couple boe items, easily fivemannable. Watch out for their spell reflect though. Unfortunately my group was unlucky and didn't get Bash'ir himself to show up. Quests Getting to Neutral To start obtaining Ogri'la reputation, one must first finish a chain of quests starting in the lower city of Shattrath leading to Mog'dorg the Wizened in Blades Edge Mountains.. * ** *** *** *** **** requires at least four people to summon the mob. ***** ****** Neutral * completing this opens up several other chains in Ogri'la as well. ** *** **** (+250 reputation) In addition to the quest Mog'dorg gives, after completing The Crystals, Torkus has some quests as well. * ** *** After completing Our Boy Wants To Be A Skyguard Ranger, a new quest appears from Chu'a'lor that has you go to the Skyguard plateau next to Ogri'la. These quests give both Ogri'la and Skyguard reputation. * ** *** (+500 reputation) ** *** (+350 reputation) **** (+500 reputation) **** (+500 reputation) Friendly * (+10 reputation) Honored * (+350 reputation) ** (+10 reputation) (Shartuul's Transporter guide) *** (+350 reputation) External links Category:Ogres Category:Factions Category:Subzones Category:Zone:Blade's Edge Mountains